The Hitman
by Fusion Blaster
Summary: Ch 3: Snake makes his move on his target and part of Snake's history revealed
1. Reminising on the Job

The Hitman.

  
  


Author's note: Fair warning this has some foul language and other things not ment for children. This fic is going to get bloody as well. Lots will be unsaid in this chapter but fear not all will be explained as the fic goes on.

Chapter 1: Reminiscing on the Job.

  
  
  
  


I sat in my car waiting for the time to come. Timing is everything in this job. My best friend and partner is watching the clock to signal me when its time to go. I just sit back and listen to the classical music and I remember how I used to be.

  
  


I was 18 when it happened. I was at home prepairing to tell my mom the big news.

  
  


Pikachu signals me it time. I hit the button on my Mercedes and the licence plate swiches on both the front and the back. I place the car in gear and slowly drive my car out of the parking garage I've been parked in for the last hour. As I casually Drive to the auction house in Virmillion I again see that fateful day.

  
  


Misty, my beautiful beloved Misty, came up to my room.

  
  


"Hey Ash."

  
  


I give my now fiancé a quick kiss on her lips "Hey Beautiful, you ready?

  
  


"Yep. You have the ring right?"

  
  


"Yes. I'll show it to both of you when I get down there."

  
  


I'm about to Reach the Auction house. I casually pull up to the front when alarms sound. Three armed masked men step out and approach my car. I frown. There is only supposed to be two. I hate it when they change the plan. They open up the back doors and slide in the back.

  
  


The first one in speaks "Come on lets go!"

  
  


"I'm sorry. I can't do that."

  
  


"Why the fuck not?"

  
  


"You changed the plan. We had an agreement. Two passengers no more than 300 Lbs. There are Three of you. Rule number 3 never break or change the agreement."

  
  


"Listen you're the damn Transporter. You're paid to drive. Now Drive damn it!"

  
  


Typical he just dosen't understand my position. I guess I'll have to explain it. "You don't see. This is a precision machine. I had to optimize the shocks for the weight for maximum performance. If there is a change in the wieght I can't drive as well to get away from the cops. Who at this moment are approaching quickly. Every advantage counts you see."

  
  


Stupidly he gets angry. He pulls his gun and points it at my head. "Listen Fuckhead DRIVE or I shoot you. You get paid and we're all happy. You don't I shoot you and I have Pe..."

  
  


"No names thats rule number two."

  
  


"I have my friend drive. He's a damn good driver and you get jack shit."

  
  


"If you did you'd get nowhere with out the pass key. Not to mention Pikachu here would Shock you to death before you could even get to the front."

  
  


My companion nods and his cheeks spark "Pikachu"

  
  


"So I'm afraid one of you have to go."

  
  


The man looks at the bag in his lap. Then to his friend. "Sorry." He quickly shoots the man in the head. Great now I have to clean up the blood.

  
  


"Do you mind I just had the leather conditioned." The middle passanger opens the door and pushes the dead thug out. He slides over and buckles in.

  
  


"Come on Drive I see them I see the cops coming!"

  
  


I floor the gas and quickly drive out into traffic.

  
  


There are four police cruisers chasing me. All seem to be competent drivers. No match for me though.

  
  


I weave on both sides of the road. I lose one when it hits a civilian car, but two more show up to replace it. Now its getting to be a challenge.

  
  


I duck into a side street down-shifting and up-shifting faster than is supposed to be possible in this vehicle. Thankfully I've modified this car quite a bit. I run through a busy intersection avoiding every car in the way. Again the cursed day plages me.

  
  
  
  


I'm back in my room opening a drawer. Inside is a small velvet box. I open it up inside is the engagement Ring I'm giving Misty. The sapphire is the same aqua blue as her eyes. Its mounted on a platinum ring. It was expensive to say the least but its beauty was nothing compared to hers.

  
  


Damn the flashback costs me big. Damn cops actually manage to surround me on a bridge. I skid sideways to a stop on the middle of this narrow bridge. The annoying voice of that thug in the back calls out again. "You dumb fuck you just got us all caught." I'm afraid he's right. Then I see salvation. 

  
  


A car carrier truck is about to pass under the bridge. If I time it right I can land in the empty spot near the back. Put the car in gear and pull the hand break and floor the gas. 

  
  


Wait for it.

  
  


Wait for it.

  
  


NOW!

  
  


I let go the break and launch the car off the bridge. I take an almost sadistic pleasure out of the screams of my passengers. 

  
  


The car as planned of course lands on the truck in the empty slot. I reach back and borrow the stunned thugs gun. Pikachu knowing my plan hits the window switch as I do so. I lean out the window and easlily shoot lose the car behind me. It falls off the Truck giving me an escape route. I quickly throw the car in reverse and get off it. 

  
  


I laugh as I escape what seemed to be a perfect trap.

  
  


An hour later I arrive at the drop off point.

  
  


The lead thug walks up to me with the envelope with my payment. I examine the contents and frown.

  
  


"There is more than there is supposed to be in the envelope."

  
  


"Yes take it. It's a bonus."

  
  


I frown again. "No rule three never change or break the agreement. Take it back."

  
  


"Well you see we want you to drive us to our plane so we can leave."

  
  


"Sorry that's not part of the agreement. Rule 3."

  
  


"Fuck the rule. You can break them."

  
  


"Rule one. Never break the rules."

  
  


"Fine fuck off. Steve you driving."

  
  


I pocket my pay, get in my car and drive off switching my plates back as I do so.

  
  


"Pikachu."

  
  


"Yeah I think their idiots too. Oh well. The dumb fucks paid well. We'll eat well tonight little buddy."

  
  


"PIKA!"

  
  


"You know this was the easiest job we've had in forever."

  
  


Pikachu just looked at me.

  
  


"Right false humility doesn't fit me. I am damn good at this shit."

  
  


Oh wait your probably wondering what my name is. My name is Ash "Snake" Plisken and I'm a hitman and a transporter.

  
  
  
  


To be Continued....


	2. Snake's addictions

Hitman 

  
  


Chapter 2: Snake's Addictions

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I woke up the next day feeling pretty good. The clean up on the inside of my car went easier than I thought. Got all the blood stains out pretty easy all things considered. I decided to finish with my car after breakfast. I always wash it the day after a job...even if I washed it the day before.

  
  


I made myself a simple breakfast, just some scrambled eggs and toast. During which I watch the news about the robbery the day before and what happened afterwards.

  
  


"Although they excaped in a black Mercedes from the suspects were captured in a white convertable after crashing into police cruiser."

  
  


"Pikachu."

  
  


"Yeah I know. I'm not surprised either. Dumbfucks."

  
  


"Police attribute the capture to the Driver's horrible driving habits."

  
  


"Why am I not surprised."

  
  


"Chu"

  
  


"So little buddy you want gimme a hand out there?"

  
  


My pokemon nods no... he never did want to help me with the car. Oh well.

  
  
  
  


Later on as I finish with the detailed cleaning of my car I hear the approach of a badly out of tune car. I look over my shoulder and sure enough its her.

  
  


"Hello Inspector Jenny. What brings you to my home this fine day?"

  
  


"Hello Mr. Ketchum. I was just looking in on an old friend. Washing you car again now are you."

  
  


"Oh you know me and my obsessions."

  
  


"Oh yes. Well as my father used to say, A man who takes good care of his car sure enough takes of himself."

  
  
  
  


I laugh as I look at her own vehicle which is in rather poor shape and then give in to another of my personal vices, a cigarette.

  
  


"Those things will kill you and your supposed to be a role model for the children."

  
  


HA! Me a role model. If they only knew what I was really like. But She knew. Jenny knew but couldn't prove any of it.

  
  


"There are better role models out there Inspector."

  
  


"We've had this debate before Ketchum lets not go there again."

  
  


"Well we could discuss other things..."

  
  


"Like what?"

  
  


"Your availability for dinner tonight, perhaps?"

  
  


She just smirked at me "Maybe another time." Then she came up and walked around my car.

  
  


"You heard about the robbery yesterday at the auction house right?"

  
  


"Yes I heard about it during my breakfast. Nasty business that."

  
  


"Oh indeed. The get away driver that they had was quite skilled. Jumped off a bridge to get them out of what was sure to be a perfect trap."

  
  


"Amazing. I wish I was as skilled as that."

  
  


"Well you are a former league champion. We each have our gifts."

  
  


"I'm not that gifted, well perhaps I can get you something to drink while you're here?"

  
  


She nodded no and came up to my car. "You know the get away car was the same model as yours."

  
  


"Really?"

  
  


"Well it seems to be a fairly popular model around here for that kind of job. Several such jobs over the past few months have used cars like yours for get aways."

  
  


"Oh my perhaps I should get a new one to avoid confusion."

  
  


Perhaps you should. Far be it for your reputation to be tarnished by any in remote connection to a criminal."

  
  


"I think I'll look into it. You sure you don't want that drink."

  
  


"No I think its time I left. Have a nice day Mr. Ketchum."

  
  


"Same to you Inspector."

  
  


I finished up with my car and headed back into my home when my cellular phone rang. It must be my intermediary with a new job for me.

  
  


"Hello."

  
  


"Greetings Snake. I have a job for you if your interested."

  
  


"Have him meet me at the normal meeting place Bob."

  
  


"Do you want to have meet the client tonight?"

  
  


"This afternon."

  
  


"Planning a fun night then Snake?"

  
  


I can't help but smile "Of course, don't I always Bob."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Later on I find myself in a small Bar in what is supposed to be one of the better parts of town. I of course, was dressed in one of my better black suits. Shades still covering my eyes as wait at the Bar.

  
  


I nurse my drink when I hear a voice behind me speak "Are you our contact."

  
  


I look over my shoulder and see two men. Obviously Mob types. "Whats the job?"

  
  


One sits next to me the other stands nearby observing the rest of the bar.

  
  


"We need you to eliminate a Mr..."

  
  


"No names. Rule number two, no names."

  
  


He smiled "A structured man. I like you. If you do well this could be the start of a fruitful relationship."

  
  


"Perhaps." I motion for him to continue.

  
  


He pulls out a picture "We need you to eliminate this man. He has some security around him. If that's a problem."

  
  


"No it won't be."

  
  


"Very well He lives in the Vermilion Hights Building on the 28th floor. He lives in apartment 2802."

  
  


"Any thing specific you want done?"

  
  


"No need to keep it too clean. He's a warning to others."

  
  


"That will cost you extra, I prefer clean jobs."

  
  


"How much will your fee be."

  
  


"$30,000. 10 up front and 20 upon completion."

  
  


"Fair enough." He reaches in a briefcase and pulls out an envelop. He hands it to me and I pocket it.

  
  


"When do you need it done?"

  
  


"By the end of the week. He's leaving the country in an attempt to flee."

  
  


I quickly finish my drink. "He's as good as gone."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Later on that night I decided to hit a club. Indulge in my other obsession, Women.

I walk around this time a bit more casually dressed but still with my ever present shades. I like the place. Its loud and crowded which means lots of women to charm. Which means more women for me to score with.

  
  


Like the hunter I truly am I prowl the club for any woman who particularly catches my eye. Then I catch a glimpse of a color. Red. I head in the direction that I saw it from. Sure enough I see the Red better and I discover it was what I thought it to be. Red Hair. I've always had a particular fondness for red heads. Although this one's shade was different shade then hers was.

  
  


I get closer to get a better view. She appears to be older then me by a few years so she's in her early thirties but quite lovely. She in her short skirt has a nice pair of legs and and her bust is nice as well. Then I note a problem, she has a companion.

  
  


However from just a glance I can tell they are not together, or at least commented at any rate. He seems to be a clueless blue haired flop of a man. Approxemtly the same age of the woman. Now they seem familiar to me. I stand nearby to see if my companion at the club, my secret weapon for wooing the ladies, Pikachu will return with our drinks. 

  
  


"James are we going to dance or not?"

  
  


"I'm tired Jessie. We've had a long day. Why did we come here anyway?"

  
  


"James you idiot you can't even figure that out can you."

  
  


Well that conformed it. These were indeed the former thorns in my side Team Rocket.

  
  


"Pika!" I look down and see my best friend with two drinks in his paws. I reach down and grab them form him and sit at a table next to my quarry. I take a sip of my drink. Nice and strong just how I like it. Then I quickly polish it off and make my move.

  
  
  
  


"I couldn't help but overhear that you wish to dance. Perhaps you would allow me to lead you to the dance floor?"

  
  


Jessie looked over at me and seemed to apprasing me to see if I was worthy of her time. I smile one of my more sincere smiles and take off my shades. 

  
  


"Do I know you?"

  
  


"I just have one of those faces."

  
  


"Really well if this idiot next to me won't dance then yes why not."

  
  


"Pikachu keep an eye on our table will you?"

  
  


"Pika." The little guy then takes a sip of his drink on the table. Then I notice the look on James face. Anger but suppressed anger. 6 years ago I never would have noticed that. Now I keep an eye for it, anger like that can be a dangerous thing. I motion for Pikachu to keep an idea on him as well. He nods in agreement. 

  
  


We dance to a few songs on the floor most typical dance club fare. Most of them we get very close brushing against each other provocatively. Then she seems to be almost bored. 

  
  


"Rather common isn't it. Jessie."

  
  


"How do you know my name?"

  
  


"I heard your friend say it. Would you like to make a spectical?"

  
  


She smiled and nodded. "How?"

  
  


I whisper in her ear and her eyes light up. "Wait right here. I'll be right back." I make my way over to the DJ who owes me a favor or two. I make a request and he complies. Then I head back to Jessie and lead her to the center of the dance floor when the lights and music completely stop.

  
  


The a Spotlight came on upon us and us alone. We were standing together already embracing each other Jessie with a Rose between her teeth.. Then the heavy latin beat began. Then following its sound we danced. The tango can be quite a sight when the dancers both know what thier doing. It can even rival the so called forbidden dance in its placement of dirty thoughts in the observers. With the show Jessie and I were putting on the floor everyone on the floor felt the sexual tension. I could see the absolute joy Jessie had on putting on the spectical in her eyes. Soon however they turned to a hunger. She wasn't immune to the effects of the dance on the senses it seems. All the better for me then. 

  
  


After the dance was done I led the glowing Jessie back to my table. I see James with a look of shock and in his eyes I can see one other emotion, Loss. I smirk at him and motion for a waiter to come to our table. I order two drinks one a Bulldog for me and a Vodka martini for her. 

  
  


"Why thank you kind sir."

  
  


"Your welcome. Is there anything else I can do for you?" From the way she's looking at me I know we're leaving together tonight.

  
  


"Well you could give me your name?"

  
  


"Most call me Snake."

  
  


She got a questioning look in her eye. "You don't look like some generic biker thug."

  
  


I smirk again. "Its not for that, but if you want to know how I got it I can show you."

  
  


Jessie laughed "Well you're a bit shorter than what I used to," She takes a glance to James at the next table "but I think you'll do quite nicely."

  
  


I notice James for a second scowl then he seems almost about to cry. It almost breaks my heart, almost. "Oh I'll do better than just do."

  
  


A sultry smile forms on her face now "Oh I don't know. I'm awfully hard to please."

  
  


"Is that a challange?"

  
  


"Maybe"

  
  


"Well then I accept." I rise out of my chair and take her hand as she rises.

  
  


"I look forward to your attempt."

  
  


Then I draw her close. "I don't attempt. I succeed." Then I kiss her passionately, as passionately

as we danced on the floor.

  
  


After the kiss Jessie stood there stunned for a second. I took advantage of the situation . "Don't worry Jimmy-boy I'll make sure she makes it home alright." Then I lean in and whisper "Love sucks dosen't it."

  
  


I laugh as he glares at me and then I lead Jessie out into the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later on at my home I stand outside my room on the balcony, clad only in my boxer shorts. I enjoy the cool night air and nice cigarette after the nights, heh, activities. I look back in the door and see Jessie asleep on my bed, naked under the sheets. I turn back to the view of the ocean from my balcony. She would have loved it. This view is the whole reason I took this place when I bought it. I finish my cigarette then I feel two arms around my chest. From the way her breasts are rubbing against my back she hasn't put on anything after getting up.

  
  


"Hey handsome. What are you doing still up."

  
  


"I'm just thinking."

  
  


"About what?"

  
  


"The past."

  
  


I can feel her get a little tense after I say that.

  
  


"The past not a good subject with you?"

  
  


"You could say that. I did some things I'm not to proud of."

  
  


"Really?"

  
  


"Yes and lets leave it that please."

  
  


I turn around and take in the lovely view before me. "Only if you do the same for me."

  
  


She smiles as she looks down at what's now standing upright before her. "Deal but enough discussion. It seems someone is up for some more." I nod. Then she kneals down in front of me. "Lets see how much more."

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning I found that I was not the first to awake. I see Jessie now dressed, up and about. Looking at a picture on one of my dressers. I know which picture she's looking at.

  
  


I barely hear her say "Oh shit... I fucked the twirp."

  
  


I smirk "I know. Isn't it a kick in the head." I get up and quickly get on a pair of shorts.

  
  


I notice her really look over my still bare chest. "How did you get all those sca..."

  
  


"Don't ask please. Now do you want breakfast?" I reply as I put on a T-Shirt.

  
  


"Oh...sure."

  
  


"Any requests?"

  
  


"No, not really?"

  
  


"Okay. Jessie if you would do me a favor?"

  
  


"Uhhhhh sure?"

  
  


"Don't tell anyone where I live. I like keeping a low profile."

  
  


"Oh okay."

  
  
  
  


To be Continued....

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Okay I know this chapter probably raised more questions than answered. In due time they will be but this was showing the double life our hero is living. What happened to make Ash take this path? You can probably guess and I dropped a few hints in this chapter and the last. I'm surprised I wrote this one so fast. First chapter I wrote in one night during a conversation with my friend Classic Cowboy and this one is twice as long. Well this fic shouldn't be longer than 10 chapters or around that long anyway. Please Read and Review.


	3. The Hit

Hitman

  
  


Chapter 3: The Hit.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I for three days staked out the building my prey was hiding within. Pikachu helped by pulling some recon. Being a foot tall has its advantages. Soon it was Friday. The day I planned to execute my plan.

  
  
  
  


I came up to the Vermilion Heights building dressed as a member of a cleaning crew. I went in and got in the elevator and rode it to the top floor. I went inside the apartment there which took up the almost the entire floor. However this floor was smaller than the one below it which gave the condo below a large balcony area. Fortunatly this condo was vacant at the time allowing me easy access to my prey on the floor below me.

  
  


I had time before my partner made his move so I took the opportunity to change from my disguise including my fake beard and mustache into my work clothes, a black shirt, pants and a armored trench coat not to mention the ballistic vest I'm wearing. I double check my pistols after changing to make sure they don't jam. Then I pull out my special. It deceptively looks like a toy gun made of metal, but I know its incredible power. I probably won't have to use it but its one of the few connections I have left to my past. I then check my coat in the specially lined pocket where I keep its special ammo. I look at my watch two minutes to go time.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At T minus 30 seconds I head out to the patio of the top floor penthouse. Then I saw it. The lights went out. Pikachu had done it. The power was out and anything eletical in the building was fried. I love eletromagnitic pulses.

  
  


(This ain't a song for the broken-hearted)

I pull my shades on and jump down to the balcony below.

{No silent prayer for the faith-departed)

Standing in front of me by the glass door are two guards both looking inside .

(I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd)

"Hello. How ya doin?" As expected the two turned around just in time for the bullets to hit them both.

(You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud)

I can't help but smirk as I step into the room after opening the door.

  
  
  
  


(It's my life)

The smoke from the devices Pikachu and I snuck in are now going off. The EMP triggers worked perfectly.

(It's now or never)

I hit a small button on my shades triggering a special feature I built in them, thermal optics.

(I ain't gonna live forever)

In the now thermal vision I can see several people moving blindly guns drawn. 

(I just want to live while I'm alive)

Two of them fall quickly to my guns when they get close.

((It's my life) My heart is like an open highway)

Now I see and hear them shooting blindly

(Like Frankie said I did it my way)

(I just wanna live while I'm alive)

(It's my life)

I start running across the great room in order to keep them from zeroing in on me.

  
  


(This is for the ones who stood their ground)

I make it around a corner and look back into the room.

(For Tommy and Gina who never backed down)

Two of them spot me in the thinning smoke and they take aim. 

(Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake)

I Duck back just in time to avoid getting hit.

(Luck ain't even lucky)

I smile and pull out a small item.

(Got to make your own breaks)

I pull the pin and throw the flash bang back into the room.

  
  
  
  


(It's my life)

If I didn't know any better I'd swear I loved this work.

(It's now or never)

I step back into the room both guns drawn and eliminate the blinded guards.

(I ain't gonna live forever)

Then I feel it. A bullet hits me in the chest.

(I just want to live while I'm alive)

It would be a good death but I haven't gotten my revenge either so I can't die yet.

((It's my life) My heart is like an open highway)

Well that and my vest stops it.

(Like Frankie said I did it my way)

I let my bullets fly in reply.

(I just wanna live while I'm alive)

Even if he had a vest a head shot kills them every time.

(It's my life)

  
  
  
  
  
  


(Better stand tall when they're calling you out)

I hear off to my side two more voices calling out for the others.

(Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down)

I spin to get a look only two see at least three more coming down a hallway and my smile only grows.

  
  


(It's my life)

I unload both guns at the incoming targets and hit them all.

(And it's now or never)

I knell down and replace the boxes in both pistols to reload them.

('Cause I ain't gonna live forever)

I then begin to try and seearch the condo for my prey.

(I just want to live while I'm alive) 

I check all over finding nothing.

((It's my life) My heart is like an open highway)

Except for one place...

(Like Frankie said I did it my way)

The Bathroom with its large hot tub.

(I just want to live while I'm alive) 

I come up to the door ready to kick it down.

('Cause it's my life!)

With a mighty crash I kick it in and step up guns drawn.

  
  
  
  


I find exactly what I expect to find. My quarry in the hot tub with a pair of Hookers. Of course at this point all of them are too scared to be doing anything interesting. Thank god for that. This guy is one large tub of lard.

  
  


I see him just staring at me in fear "W...who are you?"

  
  


I smirk and holster one of my pistols. I only need one for this part.

  
  


"Some call me Snake...but you can call me the face of death if it wasn't obvious."

  
  


The two hookers look at me in fear as well. I can't say that I hate the feeling it gives me. One of them speaks "Does..that"

  
  


"Yes. Sorry ladies but you've seen my face. Can't take the chance." I approach the tub and cock the pistol to make sure its loaded. Then in the mirror behind the target I see someone.

  
  


"I don't think so." I must have missed this guard. I see that he has his gun aimed at my head.

  
  


"Well I must admit you got the drop on me but its not going to do you any good."

  
  


He laughs as does the target. "I fail to see how it will not. I have my gun pointed at your head and your back is to me."

  
  


"Well I could spin around and shoot you, or I could shoot the target and accomplish my goal."

  
  


"What good will it do you though if you are dead."

  
  


"Well I guess we're about to find out." I then spin and drop the only sound be three echos of thunder.

  
  
  
  


Ten seconds later I get up wincing and holding my shoulder. "Lucky fucker." I then turn around looking over to the three dead bodies in the tub. 

  
  


"Not bad Pikachu. Would it have killed you to get here sooner though."

  
  


My partner just rolls his eyes. "Chu."

  
  


"Good job though. Now we got to get outta here before the cops show."

  
  


"Pikaaaa"

  
  


"You got the getaway set up?"

  
  


I quickly plug in a hair dryer and throw it into the hottub to cover Pikachu's tracks a bit.

  
  


"Pika."

  
  


"Okay lets get the bag and get my face on then."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A few minutes later we get downstairs and I see that the Police got here sooner than I expected and in greater numbers as well. I look down at my best friend.

  
  


"Well this don't look too good. Pikachu you think you got another EMP in you?"

  
  


He nodded in the affirmative.

  
  


"Good but I think I had better add to that distraction." I reach and pull my out my trump card from its holster at my back.

  
  
  
  


I position myself by a window and decide on the ammo for the shells of my weapon. "Hmmmm Pikachu you think a #16 shell would do it?"

  
  


He smiled a wicked little smile "Pikachu." 

  
  


"Yeah, figured you'd like that idea."

  
  


I flipped the switch on the side of the barrel and my gun opened. I reached out and pulled a #16 shell and loaded its single shot in. That was the drawback to my Caster gun. It could pack one hell of a punch but I could only load it one shot at a time. For a second I remember the day I found this gun....but I quickly push back the memories of that damned day back from my memories and keep myself in the here and now.

  
  


I quickly knock out a part of the glass then duck back from the bullets that fly toward it. Then I aim out and pull the trigger. A brilliant shaft of light shoots from the Caster then hits the ground near but not actually hitting any of the police outside. The resulting explosion gives Pikachu the chance the release the EMP he's charged up as he runs out the door. The shockwave from both the caster shell and the EMP knock all the officers to the ground.

  
  


Quickly I ran out the door and see my escape route... the subway. Running as fast as I can I head strait for the stairs down. Behind me I hear a voice shouting at me to stop.

  
  


I don't even turn around as I contune down into the thankfully busy station. I know the voice that calls out to me and I can not even disgused as I am stop. Its Inspector Jenny.

  
  


"STOP OR I'LL SHOOT!"

  
  


Yea right like I'm that stupid. I still have things to do before I die and prison is not part of those plans. I quickly duck into the crowd and round a corner. Then I see salvation. An open janitors closet. I duck in and close the door behind me.

  
  


Inside I quickly shed my disguise and slip into more casual clothing from the jumpsuit I'm wearing.

  
  


I remove the fake mustache and put my shades back on. I then with my bag still in hand slip out into the crowd. I see the good inspector looking around but thankfully she dosen't see me. I quickly get to a train and get away.

  
  
  
  


A little bit later I with Pikachu at Doc's office. Doc was an surgeon who wasn't quite licenced. If it wasn't for people like him though there would be no place for people like me to get patched up.

  
  


"OW!! Damn it Doc can't you be more careful."

  
  


"Oh sorry Snake. I would use a anistethic but I'm out. You'll just have to deal."

  
  


"Well maybe if you used the money I paid you with to buy some rather than usin it on booze you'd have some."

  
  


"And if you we not in your line of work you wouldn't be in this condition boy. Well other than the obvious how is life treating you Snake?"

  
  


"All things considered not bad."

  
  


The old goat just smirked "Aaaah I see. Added another notch to the belt did you? Hehehe...I wish I still had my old touch with the girls. Ah well at least i still got my health."

  
  


"Yeah right old man the only thing you could catch in your prime was a OW! Watch it will ya!"

  
  


"You should know better than to speak like that to your elders... especialy when they're proficent with a scalpel my boy."

  
  


"Sorry Doc. So how it look?"

  
  


"Well I think I can safely say you have added yet another scar to your growing list of them. You'll be fine in a week, but I wouldn't move your shoulder around too much. Just remember to use that cream and the wound will be fine in no time."

  
  


"Alright Doc. Thanks a lot." I turned to Pikachu "Pay the man Pikachu while i get my shirt on will ya."

  
  


"Pika" He grabbed a small wad of cash out of my wallet while I got my button up shirt on. After straiting myself up Pikachu and me left and headed home to contact Bob to arrange my payment.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A few days later I found myself and Pikachu making our yearly visit to my home town of Pallet. I hate these trips. Almost everywhere I go I see reminders of the past. However much I would like to forget it I know deep down I mustn't ever forget. I can't go home again but then again would I even want to if it wasn't gone. Pikachu walks ahead of me in the field as we head toward our destination. He stops and lays down the two flowers he's carrying in two places. I catch up and lay down the two roses I'm holding. I look to the right and speak my piece

  
  
  
  


"I wish I could say its good to see you and to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if you would want to see me as I am now. I just want to say I'm sorry. Not for how I've lived these last few years. If you were here with me I know I would be living a very different life. Hell I'd probably be a father by now rasing our children. It just didn't seem to be in the cards for us. I don't have much to live for. You were all that kept me going for so long. Heh...you still are in a way. I just need to find the person responcible...then kill him. Then I can die. I just know I won't be joining you, but I'm alright with that."

  
  
  
  


Then I look to the right "I'm sorry mom. I know you wouldn't like what I'm doing but Its all I can do....come on Pikachu. Lets go."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I turn away from the graves of Misty Waterflower and Delia Ketchum. Its been six years to the day now since they were taken from me. On that day more than any other I wanted to die. I know one day I will but it won't reunite me with them. I am damned for I can not rest until I have my revenge and in order to do that Ash Ketchum had to die. I may use that name but it is not who I am. I am Snake Plisken.

  
  
  
  


You may try to run. You may try to hide. It will do you no good. I will find you and I will kill you. I am the Hitman.

  
  
  
  


To be continued...

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's notes: Sorry for taking so long. I would say it was because I've been busy downloading fansubs off the net and thats why I haven't been writing. But to be honest I've just been lazy. Well that and I've just been figuring out how exactly to end this chapter. Well these first three chapters have just been to show you all Snake's persnoality and a bit of his past. Next chapter the real plot begins. 


End file.
